I'm Sorry
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: All she ever wanted was to tell him she was sorry. Wanda only wanted to hold her godson in her arms and tell him just how sorry she truly was...A story of Wanda's motherly love for Timmy. Warning:Character Death!


**I'm Sorry**

AN: Now this is a Wanda POV story where it tells of her Mother-Son relationship with Timmy. The title is something that came to me because in this story shes tired of Timmys crazy antics and shes gets really annoyed at him and so she begins to act like a jerk towards him. And so when Timmy is on his deathbed she becomes sorry that she had ever wanted him to change. On with the story that I made up whilst i was high on caffeine!!

Oh! And the song is "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. Its better when your listening to the song while reading! I was listening to it while typing and i started crying!

Summary: All she ever wanted was to tell him she was sorry. Wanda only wanted to hold her godson in her arms and tell him just how sorry she truly was...

* * *

Wanda stood on the lonely green hill, looking up at the dark clouds rolling by. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, every time she tried to wipe them away, it seemed that even more took their place. Her usually neat and soft pink hair was now uncombed and tangled, her usual clean shirt and pants were unwashed and dirty. She knew that she was a shadow of her former self, and so did everyone around her. But nobody ever said anything to her, how could they? Especially after what had happened...

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face,**_

_**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew what I know today...**_

She folded her arms across her chest, and hugged her jacket closer as the cold wind seemed to send shivers down her spine. She stopped looking above her and looked down at the dying grass upon the forsaken grave. Some of her tears dropped down upon the grave, and that just caused more tears to fall. She heard footsteps behind her and immediately knew who it was.

"Wanda..."

She turned her head around and saw that it was indeed Anti-Cosmo. The blue-skinned anti-fairy was standing a few feet from her, a serious expression written on his face. She did not expect him to give her pity. She knew that he had loved the boy just as much as Cosmo had.

She answered him by saying his name back, with her eyes downcast "Anti-Cosmo..."

He slowly walked up to her, asking "Are you here to say goodbye?"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him "I came to apologize..."

_**I would hold you in my arms,**_

_**I would take the pain away...**_

"Where's Cosmo?" he asked her, even though he already knew the answer.

"He left me..." she admitted, shedding another tear "He didn't order a divorce but...he no longer loves me. He won't even look at me now."

"Can you blame him?" he asked "He loved Timothy greatly. As did I..."

_**Thank you for all you've done,**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes...**_

He was surprised when Wanda fell down to the ground below them. He was about to reach for her but when he saw his Timothy's name on the epitaph, his heart grew cold. He ignored her cries of anguish and instead shedded a tear of his own. He raised his head to where he was looking up at the clouds, Wanda's cries becoming louder.

"It was all my fault! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Timmy!"

_6 months ago..._

_Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into Timmy's bedroom. Timmy and Cosmo were still yelling happily while Wanda tried to fix her tangled and burnt hair with a angry expression. Cosmo yelled "That was __**so **__fun! What else should we do tonight, Timmy?"_

_But before Timmy could answer, Wanda answered for him angrily "No! We're not doing anything else tonight!"_

_Cosmo glared at her but Timmy just smiled softly. "Alright. Is there anything you wanna do, Wanda?"  
_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do,**_

_**To hear your voice again...**_

_She let a frustrated sigh and exclaimed "I'm going back into the castle for a warm bath and a nap!" _

_She turned around to find Cosmo glaring at her so she glared back, not knowing that Timmy was still smiling. "Next time, let's do something not so life threatening!"_

_"I'm sorry, Wanda," Timmy said quietly "Next time we can do something you'd like..."_

_She let out another sigh "Whatever..." and just when she was about to poof away she said "Just next time, Timmy, let me out of your stupid wishes. God, I wish sometimes you weren't so irresponsible..."_

_A pink cloud of smoke surrounded her as she poofed into her room. Unknown to her Cosmo apologized to Timmy. "I'm sorry...Wanda hasn't been herself lately..."_

_But all Timmy did was smile. "It's alright. I guess my wishing has gone a little too far this past couple of weeks. I can understand why she might be angry..."_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you,**_

_**But I know you won't be there...**_

_Cosmo stood there amazed that his godson was taking it so well. "No, she may get angry but she doesn't have the right to treat you like crap!"_

_"It's alright, Cosmo. I understand..."_

_Later that night..._

_Wanda was sitting in her bedroom, removing her make up and fixing her hair curlers when suddenly she saw her husband poof into her room. She saw his glare and only continued what she was doing. She asked "Did you guys do anything else while I was gone?"_

_"No," he stated coldly "But I have to talk to you."_

_"Can it wait till morning?"_

_"No. What you did tonight was low, even for you."_

_She turned away from her mirror and looked at him questionably. "What are you talking about?"_

_He glared at her more fiercously. "You have a right to be angry. You have a right to be pissed off when something doesn't go your way. But you do not have a right to treat Timmy like some piece of trash!"  
_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything, I just couldn't do...**_

_She stood up and glared right back at him yelling "I do not treat him like that! But if he wants my respect than he should think about at least trying to be a good god child!"_

_She walked away and opened the door but then heard him yell back "He loves you! He respects you! He wasn't even angry about how you treated him tonight! How is he not a good god child?"_

_She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to tell him off. But instead she replied coldly "Just be quiet, Cosmo..."_

_**And I've hurt myself...by hurting you...**_

_A month later..._

_Cosmo and Wanda were standing in Timmy's bedroom, waiting for him to get back from the doctor. Cosmo was worried sick, pacing back and forth. Wanda just stood her emotionless, and the longer she did that the angrier it made her husband._

_"Are you not even worried about him?!" Cosmo yelled, clenching his fist._

_"He's a strong boy, Cosmo. He'll be fine..."_

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit it,**_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide cause it's you I miss,**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this...**_

_"Yeah, but you weren't there when he fainted!"_

_Suddenly Timmy opened the door to his room with a grin on his face. Cosmo ran over to him, asking "What did the doctor say?"_

_Timmy looked over at Wanda, whose face was still emotionless, and then said "I'm fine. The doctor said I just had a little bit of a blood pressure problem. He said he would prescribe me something later on..."_

_Cosmo placed his hand over his heart and breathed out "Thank God!"_

_Wanda smiled and walked over to Timmy, placing her hand on his shoulder "I knew there wasn't anything wrong with you."  
_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_Timmy smiled brightly back at her, glad that she was giving him some much wanted attention. He heard Cosmo say "And for celebration, we can do anything you want, Timmy."_

_Timmy looked at Wanda who had walked back towards the fish bowl and asked "What do you want to do, Wanda?"_

_Cosmo's eyes widened slightly but then he looked over at his wife, hoping she would say something nice._

_"I'm going to the spa," she said, waving at them behind her "You guys can go on and kill yourselves with your extreme whatever wishing."_

_And with that she poofed off, leaving Cosmo angry again, and Timmy standing there, slightly frowning at the disappearing smoke, trying to ignore the guilty feeling in his stomach for lying to them..._

_**Are you looking down upon me?  
**_

_**Are you proud of who I am...?**_

_3 months later..._

_Timmy was sitting in the chair in his bedroom, looking out the window and watching his parents getting out of the car. He saw Cosmo kneel down beside him and heard him ask "Is there anything you wanna do today Timmy?"_

_He looked over at his godfather with a smile and said in a soft voice "Not right now."_

_Cosmo stood up again and walked over to his wife who, surprisingly, wasn't even worried about their god son. Timmy had slowly gotten weaker and weaker after his trip to the doctor. And it started scaring Cosmo that soon even getting out of bed was tiring for him. Even walking was a stress on his body. His godson no longer had the glow that he once had. His skin was slowly growing pale and he had begun to lose his appetite and was losing weight fast. He was angry that Wanda wasn't worried. She always assumed that everything would be okay. He knew himself it wouldn't help to worry but he couldn't stop._

_Wanda was looking over at Timmy. She knew she didn't look worried, but ever since a week ago when he had collapsed after walking to the mailbox, she felt worry and guilt gnawing at her soul. But she wanted to be the strong one, even though Timmy was always smiling and cheerful and always resuming the role as the strong one._

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do,**_

_**To have just one more chance...**_

_They all heard the footsteps of his parents, and Cosmo and Wanda instantly poofed themselves back into the fishbowl. They didn't know where Timmy's parents had gone, though Timmy had said they had went dancing again, they knew he was lying._

_Timmy's parents walked into the bedroom with grim looks on their faces. Timmy looked at them with a soft smile and asked "So what did the doctor say?"_

_Cosmo and Wanda gasped inside their bowl, but then listened intently on what his parents would say._

_But all they did was look at each other. His mother shedded some tears, and his father tried to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder. Timmy sighed and then asked the one question he knew would bring his world and others come crashing down. "How long do I have?"_

_Cosmo and Wanda's eyes widened as they stared at Timmy, scared and confused. But then they looked at his parents hoping for some kind of good explanation even though his parents expression said it all._

_They looked at each other before his father told him "I'm sorry, son. The doctor said you have less than a month to live..."_

_His mother burst into tears as Cosmo and Wanda yelled "What?!" even though they knew they could get caught. But all Timmy did was sit in his chair with his smile saying "I see..."_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back...**_

_A month later..._

_Wanda sat alone in the hospital room. Cosmo had gone to Fairy World in hopes of finding someone able to cure their godson. She looked down at Timmy, laying peacefully on his hospital bed. He was sleeping, his eyes closed in pain. Tears were gliding down her cheeks, as guilt tore at her heart. _

_All that time, and her beloved godson had been slowly dying. She thought to herself 'Cosmo was right...I was such a jerk...'_

_It was then she heard Timmy's soft pleading boy "Wanda...?"_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you,**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do,**_

_**And I've hurt myself...**_

_Her eyes shot open and she looked down at the poor state her godson was in. His skin was so pale...a breathing mask covered his face but she could still see his smile. It amazed her that even on his deathbed, he was still willingly to be happy for her._

_"Hey, Timmy" she placed a hand on his head and began stroking his hair "How do you feel?"_

_"Good..." the mask made his voice sound weaker but she still heard it plainly as if he was staring at her face to face. "Where's Cosmo?"_

_"He's in Fairy World right now...but you should get some more rest..."_

_"Hey Wanda..."_

_**If I had just one more day,**_

_**I would tell you how much that I missed you since you've been away,**_

_**It's dangerous,**_ _**It's so out of line to try to turn back time,**_

_"Yeah?"_

_He looked straight into her eyes and asked "Do you still love me?"_

_Her breath was caught in her throat for a second before she replied "Of course I still love you!"_

_He smiled again and turned his head around to look out the window into the night sky. "That's good..."_

_She bent forward and placed a kiss on his forehead saying "You'll be okay..."_

_She heard him chuckle a little and ask "Do you believe that lying will make me feel better?"_

_It broke her heart to hear him say that so she replied pleadingly "I'm so sorry, Timmy. I never wanted you to doubt that I loved you."_

_When she lifted her head, she heard him say "That's all I ever wanted..."_

_Her eyes widened as she felt him raise a hand and place it on her cheek. She felt it shake as he struggled to keep it up, he looked into her pink eyes and said "All I ever wanted was for you to love me...and you've given it to me. That makes me happy..."_

_Suddenly a loud beeping sound emitted from some of the machines he was hooked up but neither of them took heed to it as she clung to his hand, tears freely falling from her eyes. She whispered "Timmy..."  
_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you,**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do,**_

_**And I've hurt myself...**_

_He gave her one last smile before his hand dropped and his eyes closed for a final time as he whispered his last words "Thank you..."_

_A long loud beep echoed the room as Timmy's body became lifeless. He became deathly still as Wanda stood up knocking over her chair yelling his name over and over. The nurses and doctors poured in trying to save him, but she knew he was gone. Being a magical creature, she had felt his soul leave his body. Tears ran down her face and she tried to convince herself that he was still alive. The nurses pulled her out of the room while she yelled at his lifeless body "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Timmy! I'm so sorry!!"_

_**...by hurting you...**_


End file.
